


Fragmented

by Missmadhatter96



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen isn’t really Ichigos family, Angst, Bad Soul Society, Depression, M/M, Memory Issues, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Minor Self Harm, Multi, Nice Aizen, OOC, OOCness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ish?, nice Espada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: All he wanted was to help Soul Society. They left him broken, never looking back.





	1. Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is simply for fun and stress relief.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and or typos. I wrote this at midnight on my phone. Anyway! On to the story!  
> Enjoy!

“Zangetsu?”

“Kurosaki-san, Zangetsu isn’t real remember?” A sickly sweet voice responded.

Ichigo couldn’t remember her name, it was on the tip of his tongue and it was so simple too.

The nurse noticed his destress, laying a gentle hand on his forearm. “It’s Yui, Kurosaki-san.” She supplied.

Recognition flashed across his face. He nodded. Yes, Yui. His nurse for ten years now. How could he forget her? She was so nice to him and patient when he got his angry spells.

Still, he felt like this Zangetsu was real though. And they were really close. A friend? Lover didn’t sound right. Companion maybe? He just couldn’t remember even if he so desperately wanted to.

“You have a visitor today. Do you think you’ll be up for it?” Yui asked in a soft tone. Fixing his blankets as she asked.

“Yes. Maybe?” Uncertainty always laced his words nowadays. Yui had seen his deteriorating mental health as of late and there wasn’t much anyone could do. Doctors examined and nothing ever showed that there was something wrong. As far as they knew he didn’t have a mental illness that they could fix. Some thought it was spiritual. Maybe even soul deep. No one knew.

She smiled, heading for the door. “I shall retrieve them.”

-

To say progress had been slow was an understatement. It damn near didn’t exist. Aizen dragged his hand down his face in frustration. Ten years since he put Kurosaki Ichigo in this hospital ward and not one of them could figure out what was wrong. He knew of course. Ichigo was missing half his soul. Aizen half hoped these human doctors would be able to help his mind where no one else tired to help. They left him broken and half the man he once was. Never again. Aizen would protect him.

The nurse interrupted his thoughts, telling him Ichigo would see him now.

He followed at a leisurely pace, humming softly to himself. They arrived at his door, number 15. The irony wasn’t lost on him.

“Kurosaki-san, Aizen is here to see you. You remember your uncle, right?” Aizen was surprised but the gentle tone of this girl, even a hint of fondness lay underneath.

Ichigo’s eyes lit up, “Of course! Uncle Aizen. How could I forget family?” He chuckled, seems he was in a good mood today. That was good.

Nodding to the nurse, she left the two alone.

“Ichigo, my dear. How have you been? Surely you’ve been keeping out of the nurses hair, hm?” Aizen sat on the side of his hospital bed, laying a hand on Ichigo’s knee.

Ichigo nodded then tilted his head. “Do you know Zangetsu?” There was a faint hopeful sound in his question. Like he’d been asking all this morning.

Aizen was surprised he remembered his Zanpaktou’s name. Hope bloomed in his chest, one he hadn’t felt in centuries.

“Ichigo,” He started gently, trying to catch his attention and continued once he had it. “Would you like to see Zangetsu?”

Ichigo gasped, grabbing his hand in both of his. “So he is real! I knew it. The pretty nurse says he isn’t and that I made him up.” He pouted and Aizen would not admit that it was too cute.

His eyes wondered again to the corner of the room, like he could see something others couldn’t. It was a shimmering kind of light. Ichigo thought it was pretty so he pointed it out to his uncle.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. You’ll be able to see him soon.” The shimmery figure was one he knew well. One that had almost cut him down with unimaginable strength.

Zangetsu stood guard in the corner, his pale complexion brighter in the hospital lights but his eyes were near voids. He imagined waiting ten years for his wielder to hear him again was hell. The hollow zanpaktou shifted his attention to Aizen. The clear warning and concerned look he saw was a welcoming comfort oddly. It meant he still remained with Kurosaki. He was just simply fragmented from his wielder at the moment. 

Aizen turned his gaze back on Ichigo, who was playing with the frayed edges of his deep purple blanket. “Who gave you this Ichigo? Do you remember them?”

Ichigo jolted and looked up like he’d been caught. He squeezed the blanket then let go. “No one can see this blanket. Y...” Confusion masked Ichigo’s face, he couldn’t remember her name. He swore he had just heard it too.

Zangetsu sighed in the corner, “Yui.”

He suddenly lit up like he won a prize, “Yui! Yui says there’s only the blue one but I know it’s here. You can see it right?”

Aizen nodded and bit back a sigh, Kisuke must have left it for him. The man was fond of the color purple. But it seemed Ichigo’s mind was fragmented also along with his soul. That wasn’t good. He never knew how bad it gotten, Ichigo just hadn’t talked to Aizen this long before.

“Would you like to go home, Ichigo?” At his question, Zangetsu growled under his breath. He must not like the idea.

He looked uncertain, fidgeting with his hands not looking up from his lap.

“Your home? Will Zangetsu be there?”

“Yes. You’ll be able to make some friends too, I have some nice people living with me that I think you’ll like very much.”

“Aizen.” He knew what home was for Aizen, it was Las Noches. He didn’t think King could handle the environment with how weak he had become.

Aizen shot him a glance but didn’t acknowledge him otherwise.

Ichigo nodded after a few minutes of silence. “Is there flowers? They’re pretty.”

Aizen chuckled, “I’m sure we can get you some before we go.”

Ichigo beamed, maybe leaving this place would do more good than harm.


	2. Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm...sorry for taking so long for another chapter. It feels rushed to me but I didn’t see it going anywhere else.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Fragmented. Body

* * *

Ichigo looked around in amazement. The marble like walls shone bright in the moonlight from the high pane windows, he had been here almost a month now but deep down he felt like he always belonged here. He spun in a circle, his odd white clothes flared as he did. Ichigo couldn’t say he disliked them, they were airy and flowed when he walked and were super soft.

Uncle Aizen told him this places name, Los something. Lost Nachos? He giggled, that didn’t sound right even if it sounded yummy. He realized he wasn’t very hungry now, but they had left the hospital before lunch. Wait. No they had lunch a couple minutes ago. And he left there long ago.

Ichigo seen Aizen was following close behind along with the shimmery figure and nearly bumped him when he decided to spin again.

Aizen had told him that his mind was fragmented, he asked what that meant, it meant he was missing a piece of himself. Ichigo didn’t feel any different, maybe the memory loss was getting worse but he couldn’t remember it being better.

The shimmery figure hovered around him like a guardian, maybe it was his angel? Well maybe not. He didn’t really believe in angels, Ichigo only knew one angel and they were of death.

Ichigo inwardly gasped stopping in his tracks, eyes widening, flashes of a short raven haired girl came to mind, a giant city of white, his hands around a hilt of a giant cleaver. His family executed in front of him along side people he didn’t know but felt like he should. Violet eyes glaring down at him as he _begged_ _for_ _his_ _sisters_ _to_ _be_ _spared_ _they_ _don’t_ _know_ _anything!_

He was doubled over gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. He felt so lost.

Where was he?

Who was he?

How’d he get here?

“Ichigo?” He vaguely noticed uncle hovering nearby, he felt like his legs were going to give out with how badly they were shaking.

He felt like screaming, all these emotions coming at him at once; fear, anger, hurt betrayed...why would they kill innocent children? _Light_ _brown_ _eyes_ _glazed_ _over_. _Pink_ _hair_ _bow_ _bloody_. _Soccer_ _shirt_ _stained_ _in_ _red_.

He felt something snap.

Ichigo did scream then, along with his reiastu raising to shatter the windows in the hall they stopped in. A violent torment of red and black swirled around him, pushing Aizen back his arms raised to block his face.

“Ichigo! Please, calm down. It’ll be alright.” Aizen sounded distant...fuzzy. Everything felt muted, the pulsing energy in his core turning violently inside him. 

His chest ached.

Why’d they have to die?

Tears streaming down his face being replaced with red war like marks down both cheeks. Wicked claws replacing his normally blunt nails. Long orange hair falling in his vision. What was happening? The broken glass surrounding them showed a pale monster. But that was his hair color, right?

The shimmering figure gained mass, slowly reflecting himself but inverted. His pale twin had horns. Did he himself have horns?

Ichigo titled his head, eyes snapping to sharp looking horns in his peripheral.

The figure spoke, for the first time in a long while his King heard him. 

“ **Welcome** **back, King.”**

King. Yes, he was king. But part of him was missing. He’ll get it back.

Then they’ll pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo faces his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It’s been a bit XD this is my first time finishing a story that held more then one chapter :) so excited!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the final of Fragmented. I gave myself time to get the feels right and I hope I did. One part just seems rushed to me but I honestly had no more in my brain to add to this lol but anyway! Enough of me blabbing! On to the chapter!!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: it’s a bit gory? I guess. A bit of self harm but it’s explained a bit. Nothing too bad.

_“Ossan speaking.”_

**_”Zangetsu speaking in their head.”_ **

**”Zangetsu speaking.”**

” **bold** and _italic_ is hollow.”

* * *

  
Aizen explained everything to him. Soul Society murdering his family and friends in cold blood. Destroying their souls before moving on. That fact alone made Ichigo sob, then madly laugh from his broken mind.

He explained how Urahara and him had to hide him from the shinigami. Everyday was tiring in trying to run from them.

How they took his Quincy half. Ichigo himself didn’t remember the incident because of the traumatic experience in having half his soul ripped from his in slumber.

The Espada sat silently, listening intently to his heartbreaking story. Some clenched their fists until knuckles turned white.

Ichigo was hollowified, did that mean his heart was gone? The pain was still felt. But somehow he felt miles apart from the hurt.

His mind was still broken. Disconnected was the best word for it. A grin spilt his face up, a hysterical laugh breaking free from his throat.

“Silly shinigami...” Ichigo doubled over in his chair, laughs still wrecking his body.

Aizen approached slowly, keeping his hands where Zangetsu could see them. “Ichigo, you need rest. The Espada and I will-“

_“No!”_ Ichigo cut him off. “No no no. They have to pay...I _need_ Ossan back.” He whispered the last, leaning sideways in his chair. Hair falling over the chairs arm like a curtain. His zanpaktou leaning against the high back, amusement displayed in his eyes.

Aizen sighed. “Very well.”

-

Ichigo gazed through the black abyss of the garganta, Soul Society laying on just the other side.

The remaining 5 Espada on either side of him in resurrection, Szayel told to stay home.

Once Ichigo made contact with the dusty roads of Seireitei, Zangetsu materialized beside him, hand raised resting on his sword hilt.

Aizen stopped beside the pair, senses scanning the area for other reiastu signatures. “They have noticed. The 12th will have you’re Quincy.”

Ichigo smiled a wide toothed grin. “Let’s go then.” He took off in a buzz of sondio, the Espada following as fast as they could; Ichigo’s speed had always been greater than any Arrancar or Shinigami.

-

Alarms started blaring once a giant hole was made in the research department from a cero.

Ichigo thought it funny how they were so overconfident in their abilities. He’d teach them. All of them.

His soul ached so much once he stepped foot in Soul Society. Like a beacon calling to him, telling him his other half was here.

Ichigo growled and tore off down the halls of the research building, doors and corridors passing by at a blinding speed with Zangetsu right beside him.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra the only two able to sort of keep up with his speed. They were following closely, keeping an eye out for ambush.

**_”King,_ _to the right.”_** Zangetsu spoke in his head. Yes, he could feel it too. Ossan was close.

-

The doors bursting open (more like kicked from the hinges) startled everyone in what appeared to be a operating room. Seeing four hollows would scare anyone in their right mind.

There was a glass like container floating above the ground. It looked almost peaceful until Ichigo came closer. Inside held Ossan, surrounded by thick black smog, black like veins rising from his cloaks collar. He was stuck in bankai form. His slim form so pale.

_What is this?_

“Ah, if it isn’t the hybrid everyone chatters about.” The voice of none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi echoed through the deadly silent room brought different reactions from all three males.

Grimmjow growling under his breath, Ulquiorra flexing his claws, Ichigo shuddering in fear.

“Ossan...what’d you do?!” Ichigo was suddenly before the captain, claws sinking through the skin of his neck and slamming him back against the wall.

The captain showed no pain from the hostile action. Instead he began laughing.

“Magnificent isn’t it? A perfect Quincy zanpaktou. Unfortunately it doesn’t do too well with hollow reiastu pumping through its system. I wondered how you’ve lived so long with the pair.”

Ichigo cried out, ripping his claws from the bastards neck just to swipe across it. The captain gurgling as he slid down the wall.

Zangetsu stood beside the glass chamber, silent tears falling from his eyes.

Being close to his other half after so long brought clarity to Ichigo’s fogged mind, he finally felt whole. But, he didn’t know what to do.

“What-what if...Zangetsu, what do we do?” Ichigo sounded so pained. Seeing his Quincy half most likely poisoned laying in front of him he felt lost. He wasn’t a genius like Aizen or Kisuke. He just didn’t know!

Zangetsu felt his wielders pain along with his own amplified. Whoever said hollows couldn’t feel was bullshit. They felt everything ten times more then any other living thing.

Grimmjow moved from his position of protecting the door to let Aizen pass.

Ichigo looked up when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Tear streaks barely visible past his hollow marks. Aizen smiled reassuringly, squeezing his shoulder before moving to the consoles lining the wall to the left of the cryo-chamber.

Zangetsu moved closer to Ichigo, knowing this would be both unpleasant and very painful. They hadn’t just cut him off from Ossan, they had taken him out of his soul and the threads holding him tied to Ichigo’s soul were few and frayed.

“He tried to hollowfiy the Quincy spirit. Ichigo, for once I’m not sure you’ll be able to handle having him back. He’s almost completely hollow now and having two would be impossible to suppress the urges and extra set of instincts.” Aizen didn’t sound so sure, a new one for him, that Ichigo could survive. The boy had instant regeneration but this would put it to the test of how much it’ll heal.

“I don’t care. He’s me and we miss him.” Determination shined bright in his golden eyes, he could do this. He had to.

Aizen glances over at the rest of the Espada, having showed up with Aizen but stayed back to deal with stragglers. “Very well.” Clicking on keys, a switch flipped, the screened blared red in warning and the chamber opened with a hiss. 

Blood curdling screams cut through the alarms still resounding in Seireitei.

-

Ichigo groaned shifting on the overly soft covers of his bed. Every part of him felt raw like a nerve exposed. He felt someone nearby but couldn’t open his eyes.

“Ichigo?” _Was that-?_

Prying his eyes open, Ichigo looked up at his Quincy powers. He didn’t look different, except he was stuck as the younger version of Tensa Zangetsu and his eyes were red instead of the bright blue. 

He could only see out of his left eye, what happened to the other? His mind grew panicked, he started to hyperventilate-

**“King, calm down yer fine. Instant regeneration remember?”** Zangetsu crouched beside his bed-why was there a bed here-and moved some long orange strands from his face. He was oddly gentle about it.

“What happened?” His voice felt rough from overuse.

Tensa Zangetsu looked pained, his red eyes blazing then calmed somewhat to explain.

“When Aizen released me, the onslaught of my powers rushing back into the void in your soul was almost too much. You barely made it.”

“Oh.” Ichigo sighed.

Zangetsu shifted to lay down along side his back, head propped up on his arm. His long white hair flowing over the edge. Ichigo made to get up but was stopped by a hand on his head. It gently combed through his long orange locks, mindful of his horns.

_“Rest for now. It has been a long day.”_

-

Aizen watched in horror as Ichigo kept screaming and clawed his eye out, then sliced down his cheeks in thin red lines some deep enough bone shone through.

His reiastu output doubled, causing the monitors to burst and spark, it tripled, making Grimmjow and Nnoitra to brace on a knee. Then, nothing. He slumped to his side, duel swords clattering to the floor. “Get a garganta ready! Inform Szayel of the situation.” Aizen barked at his Espada. He kneeled to pick up Ichigo, telling Grimmjow to grab his swords, then shunpoed through the opening between worlds. Ichigo was barely breathing.

-

Ichigo took a sharp inhale of stale air upon waking, pushing his hair back from his face. Annoying, he should just cut it short. His whole body ached. But his soul felt whole finally.

The extra set of bloodlust and anger could of gone away but least he had Ossan back. He would learn to deal with it.

The doors opening to his chambers brought his attention to who entered.

“Ichigo.” Aizen sat beside him, pulling him in a warm embrace. “I feared you never wake.”

Ichigo tensed in Aizen’s hold. “You’re not Aizen. He’d never be afraid.” He pushed the other away and was met with a shadowy figure with red eyes.

“My, you sure are a clever one...perhaps, not smart enough.” The figure kept changing between fog and a solid shadow. Like it wasn’t strong enough to stay solid.

“What..?” Ichigo tried to reach out to Zangetsu and Ossan but felt blocked. This thing was cutting off their connection somehow.

The being slowly paced the length of the room, one window to the next in front of his bed. “You see, that captain put something else in your Quincy. Something much more evil than your so called “hollow”. I am The King of Hollows. And you are nothing more than my host. You cannot control me. You cannot get rid of me. I am eternal. 

“I will kill all you hold dear. But until then, I shall sleep and gather strength. Keep living, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are on a timer.” It vanished along with the room. Ichigo was flung into his inner world roughly, skidding to a halt on a glass side.

**“King!”**

Zangetsu buzzed in sight, Ossan close behind him. Both looked angry but worried. _“Where were you, Ichigo?”_

“A-away? I need to see-.” Ichigo pushed himself from his inner world before he finished.

He was on a medical bed in Szayel’s lab. Ichigo spotted the pink haired man and buzzed to him, hugging him close - mindful of his horns.

“Ichigo? You’ve been asleep for weeks!? What the hell happened?”

Ichigo let the other go and stepped back, a smile on his face. “Talking to- I need Aizen.” Ichigo took off, Szayel following as best he could. It felt like the hybrid had gotten faster.

-

Aizen sat in the table he used for meetings, surprise lining his brows seeing Ichigo up and about. “You’re awake. That’s wonderful.”

Yes, that sounded more like Aizen.

“I need Ossan examined. I was trapped in a dream, t-this shadowy thing was there...said we were on a timer? Why are you just staring at me?!” Ichigo felt warm. It soon turned too hot. He felt light headed.

He went to grab a chair for balance but it vanished in his hands. The room tilted and spun. Aizen melted away in a pool of white and brown like someone spilt paint.

Ichigo was panting, kneeling on all fours trying to get his breath. Szayel melted away in pink much like Aizen until the room was clear of all but him.

What was going on?

He tried to lift his head but it felt like lead. Feet clad in black boots entered his view. A clawed hand grabbed his jaw tight and lifted his head.

Ichigo’s eyes widened.

It was Ossan... but not.

He had small fangs when he smiled. It rivaled Zangetsu own. It was a crazed grin that said it had nothing to lose and all the time in the world.

_“Not quite there. Shall we go again?”_

Ichigo screamed and pushed the other away. He slumped to his side, breath still coming in small gasps. It was so hard to breathe!

Closing his eyes, he listened. It was eerily quiet. No distant scuffle among Arrancar. No walls creaking and popping from pressure.

Just silence.

**“You figure it out?** _You’ll never leave here. It’s simply but a_ **dream.** _Wakey, wakey, Ichigo-kun!”_ The being broke off in maniacal laughter. It’s blood red eyes watching Ichigo’s every move despite him not moving an inch since he fell to his side.

Ichigo felt his zanpaktou distantly. He remembered his joy upon hearing Zangetsu name for the first time. Even though it wasn’t truly him, it still made him smile. His true inner spirit forgave him the mistake and that, also, was a day he remembered with joy.

This thing in Ossan fed off hatred and fear. He figured it out.

He was afraid of never waking up.

He was afraid Aizen left him. His new friends; family, left him.

But he wasn’t afraid of his own swords. Not anymore.

Ichigo slowly stood. His feet planted flat, shoulders squared and strong. He opened his blazing golden gaze swimming in ink.

The hollow took a step back for every one Ichigo took forward. He wasn’t afraid of it.

_“Why are you looking_ **at me with those...** _eyes?! You think you_ **understand?** ” The body of his Quincy froze once Ichigo used Sonido to cross the space between them. It brought its arms to shield his face when Ichigo lifted his own.

Ichigo pulled the other in a hug. He still had a hole in his chest so it felt odd but it was heartfelt. He understood.

“I don’t hate you for keeping me in my own mind. To others it might look like you’re just tormenting them. But..”

_“You don’t underst-“_

“You just wanted someone to know you exist.” Ichigo held Ossan tighter. Their claws sunk into his back below his shoulder blades, digging deeper and deeper for every word he spoke.

_“I am **King** -!”_

Ichigo ignored their cries, ignored the burning pain in his back. Ignore the trembling in the world around them.

“You’re lonely.”

They gasped.

Everything stopped.

  
-

  
Aizen sat at Ichigo’s bedside every day for three months and he never stirred. He had every machine he could think of between himself and Kisuke to monitor his health.

The beeping of his heart going wild woke Aizen one night (was it day?) Ichigo arched his back in the plush bed like he was trying to move away from a pain.

Aizen saw blood seep from his back. Eight claw marks bleed freely down his back curving to the side once he moved Ichigo to his side. He called for Szayel, fearing the worse.

Ichigo has instant regeneration...why wasn’t he healing?

Szayel burst through the doors right when Ichigo’s eyes snapped open.

“Ichigo!” Aizen called. The bed under him suddenly empty.

He looked around the large room until he seen long orange strands of silk in a corner, hiding their owner and brushing the ground.

Aizen tried again, moving slowly towards the shivering hybrid. “Ichigo, it’s Aizen. Your safe.”

  
-

  
Ichigo woke disoriented. His back burning along with his soul.

Hearing someone yell his name startled him in flight mode before he had a say. His instincts were buzzing and firing off misinformation to his brain to run from the two present in the room but his feet didn’t listen. Ichigo just found a dark corner and huddled in it. He was short of breath again. Joy. Sweat dripped from his brow; he sank his claws in his upper arms to ground himself. He still felt this was a dream, it couldn’t of been that simple.

Could it?

His ears were ringing and his toy he felt heavy with the taste of something with too much iron.

**“It’s called blood.”**

Ichigo jumped at the voice like it was in the same room but he wasn’t.

He. Yes, it’s Zangetsu.

Ichigo took a deep breath, and another before the ringing faded and he heard his name.

“Ichigo, it’s Aizen. Your safe.”

Aizen. His uncl- no. He was Aizen Sousuke. Ex captain, now ruler of Las Noches.

Ichigo’s voice felt rough from not talking so long. “A-Aizen?” He turned to face him once he crouched. Not close but not far. He realized Aizen wasn’t crowding him and gave enough room for Ichigo to move if he wanted to escape.

“Yes,” he held a hand out palm up. “You just woke up. It’s been three months.” Aizen talked somewhat slow so not to overload Ichigo. Who looked grateful for him doing it. Ichigo nodded his head and took his outstretched hand.

“I-I was trapped-cut off...in my mind. Is-are you...?” Ichigo was slowly getting his instincts under control but nothing felt real. He prayed this was real and he was actually awake.

A white figure formed behind Aizen’s crouched form, causing Ichigo to press himself even more into the corner and let go of Aizen’s hand in his panic.

**“Easy, King. No one here will hurt you.”** Zangetsu distorted voice brought calm to rush in his veins.

He wasn’t trapped then.

Ichigo’s vision blurred, tears running down his cheeks. He flung himself at Aizen wrapping his arms around his waist, laughing at his panicked “watch the horns!”

Aizen hugged him close, running his hand in Ichigo’s long silky mane. “Welcome back.”

Ichigo sniffled sighing, “It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented! I wouldn’t of made it this far without ya! I hope to see you next time for my demon AU I’m working on :D 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I might make this more than the couple chapters I have planned. Let me know what ya think :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
